Patamon (TK's)
Patamon is Takeru "TK" Takaishi's partner Digimon. Bio Patamon was chosen by the elders to become TK's partner Digimon. He first met TK as an Tokomon and quickly made friends with him. He Digivolved to Patamon to protect TK from Kwagumon. He first Digivolved to Angemon to protect TK from Devimon, but had to sacrifice himself in the process reverting to an DigiEgg. He soon became Tokomon again. When he and TK got into a fight about Matt, TK abandoned him along with his Digivice and crest. It is revealed that this was a plot to take TK's crest away by DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon attempted to make TK forget about Tokomon, but this was prevented by Sora who warned Agumon about the mushrooms and DemiDevimon attempted to attack TK to try to take his crest away, but Tokomon Digivolved back into Patamon to protect TK and take his revenge on DemiDevimon for his grief. TK apologized to Patamon for the way he had acted. In Piedmon's Last Jest, Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to protect the remaining children from Piedmon. But when Piedmon attacked Lillie, TK's hope gave Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon, his ultimate form who finally defeated Piedmon. In season 2, Patamon hid from Snimon and was reunited with his partner. In episode 3, he was attacked by Tyranomon along with the other Digidestineds' partner Digimon and Pokemon ordered by the Digimon Emperor to destroy them as he deemed them useless. TK managed to lead his partner to safety. Patamon soon gained the abiltiy to Armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon. Patamon helped his partner fight the enslaved Digimon and helped free them. In Storm of Friendship, he was captured by Flymon along with Marie's two Pokemon: Shinx and Skitty, Julie's Eevee, and Gabe's Pikachu. The Digimon Emperor attempted to turn Patamon into his slave despite TK trying to save his partner. But Garurumon managed to save Patamon and the other Pokemon from the Digimon Emperor. In The Fight for Renamon, The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji threw dark spirials at both Patamon and Gatomon, but their partners grabbed them and leaped out of the way. When they went to protect both Gabrielle and Renamon, TK held Patamon in his arms. Ken leaped at TK and Patamon and tried to grab Patamon to take him away from TK, but Patamon cuddled closer to his partner who attempted to protect him angrily telling Ken he wasn't getting Patamon again. Renamon Digivolved to Foxmon who saved both Patamon and TK from Ken scaring him off. Patamon partcipated in the battle against the Digimon Emperor to turn him good. Patamon helped fight Arkuniemon and Mummymon and finally MaloMyotismon after Ken joined the team. At the end of Part II, Patamon married Gatomon and had Digibabies with her: A Salamon and a Tokomon. In Part III, Patamon along with his partner supported their children. The Digimon Empress attempted to kidnap Patamon to turn him into her slave, but this plot was foiled by TK and the newer Digidestined. Category:Males Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Partner Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Animals Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Hamsters Category:Mice